the tragedy of legolas and laura
by leggieluver123
Summary: legolas by laura au. rated M for mind-meltingly poor grammar.
1. laura dies and legolas turns into an orc

One day legolas was writing through the woods and he found a babby rapt in chothes. He stopped and napped the babby laura. Laura grew up to be a beautifal princess but she was captured by orcs and never seen again. legolas was sad because he loved laura. sometimes he wudl lie awae at night wondering where laura was fi she was still alive and what ahas happened to her.

the truth was even withse that legonas imagined. laura was in a dungeon being raped by orcs and also the bet her and injected her with poison. she didn't like this so she said get away from me bastard. but they didn't get away from her they didn't listen to her at all. after some yard of this laura was dead and they left her body in the woodlands where legolas found her the first time.

legolas was riding in the woods and he found the body of laura. no! legolas cried laura cannot be dead. he wept but laura was dead. he brought the body of laura back to his parents but laura was still dead. laura will you be my girlfriend? legolas asked but it was no good laura was still dead.

legolas was so upset by the death of laura that he never left the house again. for that reason the fellowship had only 8 companions. because legolas wasn't there the companions were overcome in moria and all of them were klled by the orc.s sauron got the ring and middle earth was reduced to slavery and despair. the elfs sailed beyond the western seals but legolas did not go because he was mourning the deaht of laura nd he did not leave the house. legolas was captured by saurian and turned into an orc after many centuries of torment and being injected with poison. the orcs were in charge of supervising the hobbit slaves who had been taken from the shire and it was legolas the orc who bet the last hobbit to death. so then there were no more hobbits in middle earth. and it was all because laura died. if she had lived and been legolas' girlfriend froldo wuld have destroyed the ring. it was all very sad and the saddest part was that laura watched from the afterlife. tears fell from her eyes as she contemplated what had happened to her once-beautiful middle earth. she thought that legolas might meet her in the halls of mandos but he had turned into an orc so he never did.


	2. laura turns into an orc

laura looked at her hand. it had become green and scaly. she shuddered. now she understood what the poison that sairon had injected her with was for. it was turning her into an orc. please legolas please someone rescue me! she whispered. but no one came.

laura lived in the dungeon for many years. she was injected with poison many times. eventually she became an orc. she was forced to join saurions orc army and march on middle earth. legolas killed her in the battle in front of the black gate. she was trying to say please legolas help and rescue me, but it only sounded like orc grunting. he never knew that he had killed her because by then she just looked like an orc.


	3. legolas and laura go to oregon

laura legolas sam frodo adn aragon were riding together in a covered wagon going to oregon. first aragorn died of drowning when they forded a river. next frodo died of snakebite. then sam died of typhoid. then legolas died of cholera. laura was left all alone in the wagon going to oregon. but then she died of dysentary. they erected a tombstone by the side of the trail. it says, here lies laura, who never made it to oregon.


	4. laura helps mimi

laura was listening to music and tears were streaming down her cheeks. what is wrong laura? legolas asked her. legolas, i am so sad to hear what happened to mimi! laura sobbed. how could she die of a cough like that? it is called tuberculosis, legolas explained, and they didn't hve a cure for it then. but we have a cure for it now right legolas? laura asked. yes, legolas told her, we have medicines to treat tuberculosis that the elfs have discovered. i will help mimi! laura decided. how can you help mimi? legolas asked. mimi is a fictional character and you cannot help her. but laura had decided she would help mimi. so she traveled into mimi's world and brought tuberculosis medications. unfortunately mimi's tuberculosis was resistant to the drugs so mimi died anyway. and laura caught the tuberculosis. legolas was very sad. laura, he said, i wish you had not tired to help mimi. i love you so much, legolas, laura said. you are my sunrise, legolas told laura. no, i am your sunset, laura told him, an d my hands are cold. then laura died in legolas' arms. i am sooo sad legolas said.


	5. laura meets a moose

one day laura was walking through the woods and she met a moose. she was very curious abou t the mosose and she decided to carve her initials on the moose wiht the pointy end of a toothbrush. then the moose bit laura. some time legolas found her and she was bleeding becuase hte moose had bitten her. what happened laura? legolas asked. a moose bit me, laura said. why the moose bite you and not me? legolas asked. i was carving my initials on it with the pointy end of a toothbrush, laura said. legolas carried laura back to the house.

ONE WEEK LATER

laura died from an infected moose bite.


	6. laura writes safety instructions

laura was missing and legolas was worrie.d he did not know where laura was. years passed and laura was missing. where is laura? legolas wondered. was she captured by the orcs and brougtht to the dark land of mondor? was she alive? he did not know and he was very worried.

then one day legolas was sitting in the chair and he happend to read the savety instructi0nos on his automatic lembas maker. they said:

do not instert plug whne undrewater. also not put fire near bread making extenstion. legolas rescue me i am trapped in a safty instruction writing factoryin mistymountains.

it must be laura! legolas cired. no one writes like that except for laura! i must find laura in the safety instruction wriitng facotry in the misty mountains!

legolas searched for laura for many decades but he never found the safety instruction writing factory in the misty mountys. laura was trapped there for her whole life and she never escaped!


End file.
